Callsigns
For callsigns in-game characters have used, see Category:Callsigns. Callsigns are a feature in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Similar in appearance to nametags, they show up on screen whenever a player gets a kill, completes an objective and so on. They are very customizable, with at least 594 possible titles in game. Titles can be anything from "F.N.G." to "Suppressor" to "Surgical". With the titles come a visual background that has something to do with the title. Also available for customization are emblems, of which there are 294. Emblems are little more than small pictures that are just another way to distinguish yourself from other players. *1st Lt. - Reach 1st Lieutenant Class *1st Sgt. (Digital camo)- Reach 1st Sargent Class *1bullet2kills(Bullet) - Get collateral damage in a game i.e. (2 kills with 1 bullet) *2 Fast *2Fast (Car wheel) *3 - ? *10 Thief - ? *Absentee Killer - ? *Airborne (Steel with rivets + woman)(Possibly from getting the 'Hard Landing' challenge) *Accident Prone (First aid equipment)- X number of suicides *Armed and Dangerous (Magnum revolver)- ? *Art of Stealth - ? *Backsmasher- get (15) kills with riot shield by hitting backs *Backstabber - ? *Bandolier *Bite the Bullet - ? *Blindfire - ? *Bling Bling - Complete Bling Challenge *Blood Brothers (Horizon with three men on horses)- Saved teammate *Blood Money - ? *Blunt Trauma (Marijuana leaves) - Kill an enemy with a riot shield *Bombshell - killing the bomb carrier in sabotage *Boom Headshot (Blood splatter) *Booted - Killed a couple of teammates *Bow Down (Samurai mask)- Have the highest KDR at the end of a match *Bullseye *Catch Shrapnel - ? *Charity Case - ? *Cheater (Pair of dice and Cards) *Chick Magnet - ? *Cloak and Dagger (Top hat, rabbit and magic wand) *Companion Crate -Complete "Call in 50 Care Packages" challenge *Companion Cube - call in 25 care packages (I believe it's the Air Mailer II challenge) *Companion crate (Hearts) *Completely Numb (Butterfly)-survive an attack that would normally kill you while under the influence of the Deathstreak: Painkiller *Concussive Barrage - ? *Crackin' Skulls - ? *DZ Clear (Helicopter)has to do with the "Care Package" get your Care package "X" amount of times *Deadline (Headstones)- ? *Destroyer - ? *Devastator (Striped) - ? *Dishes are Done - ? *Dish the Rock (Snowmobiles)- 10 assists in a game OR most assists in a game ? *Disruptor (Blue lense)- ? *Double Down (Pair of dice)- ? *Drifter (Car) *Drifter -? *Dronekiller (last kill in a match with a Predator Drone) *Early Detection - ? *Enemy with benefits - ? *Excalibur- 100 knife kills *Extreme (Skateboard) *F.N.G. (Desert camo) *FAMAS - Unlock all attachments *FNG - Default call sign *Faceoff (Big gun) - ? *Fast Track -? *Flyswatter (Helicopters)- Shoot down an enemy helicopter *Frag Out - Got the most frags kills in a match and triple frag kill *Get Real - Play one game in Hardcore mode ? *Get to the Choppa! *Ghillie in the Mist- 300 kills with sniper rifles *Ghostrider - ? *Givin' Static - Call in X number of Anti-UAV *Global Thermonuclear War - Call in 2 nukes *Godhand - Calling in 2 Ac-130s in one game *Grassy Knoll - spend a certain amount of time prone *Hair Trigger (Sniper)-? *Hands Free - ? *Hardcore Only - Win 10 rounds in Hardcore *Headrush - ? *Hello, My Name Is (Classic nametag) *High Caliber (Big revolver gun)- ? *Hijacker - grabbing enemy teams care packages *Hot Shot - ? *ID Thief - Use Copycat in a match, and kill the player that you copied *Impaler (Bloody sword) - some sort of feat with melee kills (bayonet/knife) *Intergalactic - get it playing sabotage *Invisible - ? *Iron Lungs (Sniper) - ? *It's Personal (Hello! nametag)- kill someone with a throwing knife after wounding them *Jack-in-the-Box - Kill 5/10 enemies within 5 seconds of spawning via Tactical Insertion *Joint Ops (Marijuana leaves)- Kill an enemy within a smoke affected area *Jump Jet (Harriers)- you have to kill in 5 Harrier air strikes.... I believe *K Factor (bullet)-? *Kleptomaniac (Goth Pin-up girl)- Stealing opponents weapons (how many) *Lights Out - ? *Living Dead - once in last stand kill the enemy and get back up *Lone Wolf (Howling Wolf)-? *Low Profile - Average lowest altitude (possibly x amount of times) (?) *M4A1 - Get all M4A1 weapon attachments *Mad Man (bond style title)-? *Mad Bomber - ? *Maj. - Reach Major Class *Martyr - ? *Mastermind - Kill the whole enemy team 4 times without dying *Money Shot! - ? *NBK - 3 Long shots in one life *New Jack (Graffiti)- ? *Ninja (Ninja stars)-? *No (Paddle)- mercin a dude while he's cookin a frag *Noob Tuber (Hot Dog)- ? *Not in the face! - ? *OMFG (Paddle)- ? *Omnipotent (Samurai mask) *One Inch Punch *Overwatch (Helicopters) - Call in X number of UAVs *Perfectionist - Empty an entire clip without missing a single shot. *Pineapple Express (Pineapples) has to do with one of the Frag Challenges, get "X" amount of kills *Pop Off *Preemptive Strike - ? *Protect and Serve *Pro Gambler (Pair of Dice) - ? *Public Enemy (Shark) - believe this is unlocked after getting MVP Team Death Match *Pushin' Daisies (Daisies) - ? *Pyromaniac - Kill by blowing up a barrel *Rainmaker (raining money bills) -? *Rain of Fire -? *Reign Down - ? *Rejected (Big gun)- ? *Reloaded - *Remote Viewer (Green lense)- *Rival - ? *S.S.D.D. (Jungle camo)- Reach Private class *S.S.S.G *Sgt. (Urban or arctic camo)- Reach Sergent class *Share Package - ? *Shot Down (Cowboy)- ? *Sidekick (Snowmobiles) - 3 kills in a row with your secondary weapon *Silent Shot- ? *Silent Strike (Picture of suppressor) - ? *Silent Veteran (Skulls) *Skeet Shooter (chicken running away) - ? *Solid Steel - survive (30) grenades with blast shield *Speed Demon (Car wheel)-? *Spy Game - ? *Straight Up (Graffiti) - ? *Streaker -? *Stun Gun - ? *Submit to Authority (Green lense)- ? *Suppressor (Picture of suppressor) *Sureshot (Sniper)- ? *Surgical (Red cross) *TacDel - ? *Take a Stab - ? *Tango Down (Blowing smoke off a barrel) - ? *Team Player (Snowmobiles)- ? *Tha Bomb - ? *The Avenger (Blowing smoke off a barrel)- Avenge the death of 3 teammates *The Feared (Great White shark)-? *The Legend (Horizon with three men on horses)-? *The Mad Bomber - ? *The Specialist (The Union Jack) *The Watchman - calling in a (X) number of UAV's *Think Fast! - ? *Thurmonuclear War- *Time is Money - that you get after getting 5 paybacks with semtex. *Time on Target - ? *To the Extreme - ? *Trackstar (Car) - ? *Unbreakable- survive (20) grenades with riot shield *Voyeur (Brunette Pin-up girl)- *Wargasm Flags *Russia *Mexico *France *Germany *Reverse Italian *Norway *Greece *Sweden *Reverse Irish *Ivory Coast *Belgium *Netherlands *Luxembourg *New Zealand *Philippines *Czech Republic *Portugal *Denmark *Saudi Arabia *Singapore *South Africa *South Korea *India *Taiwan *United Arab Emirates *El Salvador *China *Iran ** Known emblems * Call of Duty characters' heads: ** Ghost ** Al-Asad ** SSgt. Griggs ** Makarov ** Soap * HMMWV (Hummvee) * Shotgun shells * Dogtags * Bar of pink soap * A single pistol * Rank * Dual pistols * Shark face * Rank insignias * Infinity Ward logo * Crutches * Marijuana leaf * Heartbeat sensor * Hearts * Beret * UFO * Cartoon girl's head * Painkiller pill * Martyrdom grenade * Heart Beat Sensor Known animated emblems *Rotating Skull *Rotating UAV *Rotating Air drop *Rotating Predator missile *Rotating Emergency drop *Rotating sentry gun *Rotating Harrier References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2